The Last have Fallen: A Tragedy of War
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: The last great hero has fallen to Robotnik. The remaining resistance struggle to take him down, until they decide they needed help. So who do they call? The Mane Six of course! Sonic OC-driven story. I only own Blade and the storyline. Rated T.
1. Trailer

**TBH, this was actually inspired by Mockingjay. Watched it on demand. Anyways, the characters will all be in human form. Because I'm too lazy to describe them, USE YOUR IMAGINATION! However, the pegasi will have wings, the unicorns have horns, and the alicorns have both. AND NO ASKING FOR OCS! Not that this will not have ocs, but I have already chosen who will be in it. And because I am too lazy to describe them, here are their names, now either look up their appearances, or use your imaginations!**

 **The OCs are: Aura the Hedgehog, Blade the Hedgehog, Glimpse the Hedgehog, Gold the Fox, and Unknown. Aura belongs to Aura the Hedgehog, Blade belongs to me, Glimpse belongs to Glimpse the Hedgehog, Gold belongs to Gold the Fox, and Unknown belongs** **to captainawsum.**

 **So this intro will NOT start the story, BUT will show the the intensity of the story. Think of it like a movie trailer.**

 **Anyways, here goes. Of course, I don't own 99.99% of the stuff in this story. The song belongs to Mockingjay (watch it, it is awesome!)**

* * *

On a hill, in White Acropolis, there was a tree. This tree had a blue hedgehog being hanged from it, lifeless and covered in blood.

This was a message, sent by an insane tyrannical robotics scientist/engineer name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. It was a message saying two things.

The first thing was, "Fuck you!"

The second was, "This is only the beginning."

Currently a funeral, hosted by an individual named Blade, was being held. A classic "draco-White Acropolis" funeral, where it starts with a song sung by the host and then then the guests.

 _"Are you, are you,"_ Blade sung. _"Comin' to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three."_

Four other individuals walked up next to Blade. Their names were Aura, Glimpse, Gold, and Unknown. They all joined hands with Blade as he sung.

 _"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

The author called up a scene when the following line was sung, a scene where Aura blasts a robot with an orb, then Unknown created a portal that transported the explosion's energy to destroy another robot.

 _"Are you, are you, comin' to the tree? Where dead men called out, for his love to flee."_

Then a couple of robots came from behind and aimed at the two. However Glimpse teleported, grabed the two, and teleported out of the way when the robots opened fired.

 _"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

Glimpse then threw a chaos lance threw one robot and had it hit Blade's swords. They crackled with electricity and Blade dove into a platoon of robots.

 _"Are you, are you, comin' to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free."_

Blade then, simply, destroyed all the robots with aggressive ease.

 _"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

Then Blade got shot by a miniature missile launcher dubbed a "Blade Buster." Practically made just for him. He was downed, not unconscious, but in extreme pain.

 _"Are you, are you, comin' to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me."_

Blade could barely get up. Then all of a sudden, Gold came in and placed his hand on Blade's back. Blade was getting healed, at the gamble of Gold receiving the same pain.

 _"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

Blade then smiled at Gold as a thanks, who also fired an orb at the robot who fired the Blade Buster. Blade went on to fight the other robots, as did the others.

 _"Are you, are you, comin' to the tree. Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free."_

The robots were actually getting an edge, until a rainbow streak came right past Glimpse to smash a robot. This person, though it had wings, was Rainbow Dash.

 _"Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

Applejack and Twilight were protecting Fluttershy, who was providing first aid to Gold, who suffered from Eon Whiplash.

 _"Are you, are you, comin' to the tree? They strung up a man, they say he murdered three."_

Rarity was in a rage since she "got dirty." And Pinkie, well, let's just say she was being herself.

 _"Strange things happened here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at mid...night in the hanging tree."_

We then return back to our heroes after a few seconds of the beautiful battle scene. Blade then breathed in, **"YOR TOOR SHUL!"** Fire came out of his mouth, and engulfed Sonic. The hedgehog, and the tree, was burned down. The cremation process had ended.

 _ **The last great hero has fallen.**_

* * *

 **YEAH! That was EPIC! In my opinion. So the actual story will take place a year after this funeral. There, unfortunately, won't be any romances. This is a war driven story, so romantic interests won't be a big part. Anyways, please Follow, Favorite and Review to this chapter, and remember; Put the Cookie Down NOW!**

 **-PEACE! _BADA555W0RD_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Before we start off, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that after the next year of school, I'm planning to do an animation with Blade since I'm taking 3D Animation. Bad news is my wrestling coach's dad died on Saturday, June 20th, 2015. Since my wrestling coach IS my "father that never is," I felt like telling you all. So before anything, a moment of silence.**

 **Thank you. Now, time to do something Pinkie always does, "Smile, smile, smile!" Before we start, I going to REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

 **Gold: Yes, everyone is humanized. I feel like it is more serious than animals (despite their will be A LOT of comedic relief). I also got you on the PSA, I was only going to "exploit" that weakness to shake things up, make it harder for our team. Thanks for the positive feedback, bro!**

 **Quintus: For any who doesn't know, the cookie thing was a reference to an Arnold Schwarzenegger remix called "Put the cookie down." Very catchy. Anyways, *puts three fingers to mouth and then holds them out* Can't wait for part 2!**

 **captainawsum: Again, cookie reference is from Mr. Schwarzenegger's "Put the cookie down" remix. Also, technically Eggman killed him, but sure, BOOM KILLED EVERYONE! And Sonic was the last great hero, which means no more Tails, no more Knuckles, no more Shadow, ect. ect. Sorry, but Eggman's an asshole!**

 **Christian Wolf: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! Review to the actual story dude!**

 **Kirby: Sonic, lets just say two reasons. One, since you are the most loved character, you are the one that will die to generate maximum drama, second reason, cause us authors have the power to kill whoever we want, except for guests, *stares at Christian Wolf*.**

 **Speed: Thank you.**

 **Aura: That's...actually when the story starts. A year after the funeral but a year before that battle.**

 **So yeah. There you have it! This chapter is going to be slightly humorous, but will introduce major concepts. So, without further a do, let's get started!**

 **[Place disclaimer here]**

* * *

We start our tale with a meeting.

A rather important meeting. In fact, five heroes called this meeting a "War Update."

These heroes, even though are great, were not dubbed "great" by the "resistance," but were respected no less.

Aura, the Aural Guardian. Despite the tittle, he is known for his destructive powers, capable of clearing out massive armies. He is very protective, however, and is also given an empathic sense.

Blade, the Dragon Hunter. Born half dragon, half mobian, his physical capabilities are enhanced, and went through specialized training to harden him even more, and make him the deadliest swordsman alive. He is fireproof, relentless, and can speak the Draconic language. He is loud, aggressive, and has some anger issues, but overall is a fun guy to be around.

Glimpse, the Perfect Life Form. Created in an alternate dimensional Mobius where Dark Gaia rules all. Even though he was a total success, his mission was a complete failure. Choosing to leave his home world because of his best friend, he came to this world. Glimpse is not only a deadly soldier, but also a brilliant strategist (having every single fighting style downloaded into his brain and been designed solely for war). He serves as the "Captain America" for the team, leading them in the right direction.

Gold, the Eon Warrior. Born into the hierarchy of Eon Warriors, Gold gained access to his abilities at an early age. Why? Because his father was killed by Mephilles. Now with a form of PTSD that triggers whenever he sees the God, the Goddess of Eon took him and trained him. Now he joins the fight, in honor for Miles Prower, one of the fallen. Though he is the support of the group because he can heal, he definately ain't no slouch in battle. With an assortment of ranged and defensive abilities, Gold is a force to reckon with.

Unknown, the Time Lord. This person had the specialty of having everyone one he knows, friends, family, even his favorite teacher, killed in front of him. He was next in line, but he was saved, and given awesome powers. Despite his past, he remains optimistic and often silly. He has all around knowledge of time and space, can break the laws of logic, can create portals, and can copy any ability he's seen ( though it isn't as good). He is a wildcard, having an extremely unpredictable fighting strategy, but that makes him more dangerous.

Right now, the five are argueing about a recent battle. Even though a victory, they barely won. They managed to win because Robotnik retreated for no reason it seemed. Right after that fact was presented, Glimpse slammed his hand on the table, causing a crack in the wood.

"He had a reason to retreat." He grumbled angrily, gritting his teeth. "He was being cocky."

"Cocky? Why do you say that Glimpse?" Aura asked, scratching his chin.

"Easy. He knew he was going to win that battle, but he wants us to suffer, decrease moral. So he retreated, he's going to attack next morning, then retreat again." Glimpse said. "We need renforcements..."

"We don't have any renforcements, Glimpse!" Gold blurted out. "Our rebellion is being put down. The suicide rate for our soldiers have quadroupled!"

"Yet we still have a million soldiers not fighting this battle. We simply bring them here." Glimpse countered.

"And leave hundreds of garrisoned bases defenseless!" Aura stood up. "That is what Robotnik wants, he can mobilize his troops instantly afterward, then send us on a wild goose chase."

"More loke a Wild EGG Chase." Unknown pointed out.

"Unknown, your not helping." Blade grunted at him.

"Imeanttoliventhemood." The Time Lord grumbled.

"So what?" Glimpse asked darkly. "At least our troops will be centered here."

"That's just asking to humilate us." Gold stated.

"We need to inspire our troops." Aura stated. "Boost their moral."

"Aura, you should know that hasn't worked the FIRST THOUSAND TIMES YOU TRIED IT!" Glimpse yelled.

"Remember guys, the defination of insanity is when you..." Unknown tried to say before being interupting by Gold. "Not now. Unknown."

"AND YOUR PLAN IS BETTER!?" Aura shouted in rage.

"We would have a million instead of a thousand!" Glimpse countered.

"And face quintillions instead of millions!" Gold joined in.

"IT'S BETTER THAN WHAT WE WRERE DOING!" Glimpse yelled.

"What would you know is better in a war?" Gold gave Glimpse a death glare. "You lost Your world in one."

Glimpse's eyes flared open. "YOU DARE MENTION THAT!"

"Oooh, shots fired, Gold." Unknown mentioned.

"Do I look like I care?" Gold stood up and said this darkly.

"Your right, why should you care if daddy was killed by Mephilles the meanie?" Glimpse said coldly.

Gold's eyes flared open now. "We...don't...talk...about...that." He gritted his teeth.

"Holy Magikarp, more shots fired!" Unkown yelled.

"Guys, calm down." Aura said calmy standing in between tbe two. Unfortunately...

"Yeah, Gold. The grown-ups are talking." Glimpse said that, making Aura give him a death glare.

"Maybe Carly would be sooooo disappointed in you right now." Gold gritted angrilly.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE DEAD!" Glimpse prepared to lunge at Gold.

"GLIMPSE!" Aura prepared an Aura barrier.

"COME AT ME, GREENHEAD!" Gold covered Eon eon on his fist.

"SO MANY SHOTS FIRED!" Unknown yelled, enjoying the fight.

A bar fight was about to start. That is how low moral is in the resistance. So horrible that the best warriors are fighting with each other. A fight that was about to seriously injure everyone.

Key word, was. Thank god Blade decided to stand up, gather his breath, and yell,

"SSHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!"

The other four looked at him with shock. The dragon hunter has only done that once.

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up." Blade calmed down, then prepared to speak. "Yes, we need reinforcements..." Glimpse smirked, Aura and Gold looked at him with a WTF look.

Blade continued though, "But we are not going to call on the other soldiers. We need them garrisoned to keep Robotnik's forces spread out." Now Glimpse gave him a WTF look.

He kept going. "And no, I'm not doing another fucking inspirational speech. Yet, we will get reinforcements."

"Blade, you do relize you contradicted yourself." Aura mentioned.

"No I didn't." Blade answered. "You guys just forgot," he turned to Unkown. "That we have a Time Lord."

"Me?" Unkown asked, pointing to himself.

"Are you saying Unknown can clone our soldiers?" Glimpse asked.

"No, dumbass." Blade stated. "I'm saying he's going to get our backup."

"I don't follow, Blade." Gold said.

Blade just ignored him. "We need more soldiers, but we don't have enough..."

"Got that right." Gold said.

"...in this world."

"Huh?" Glimpse, Aura, and Gold asked.

"Unknown might be able to send a trans-universal, even trabs-dimensional, plea for help. We may have dwindling numbers. But once we have an ally join, the rebellion will be replenished. We will have a proper meal, the soldiers will be healed but not only Gold, but also a whole lot of other people."

"Blade, are you crazy?" Glimpse asked. "Do you know..."

"How that will affect the other world? Yes, it will endanger it, and they may say no. Then we'll ask someone who won't say no. As for your first question, you already know I'm crazy." Blade countered. "Unknown, do you know a world that will help us?"

Unknown thought long and hard, then smirked. "These people might not seem like the best, but they will help. But you have to trust me, okay?"

"Unkown, whenever you say that, I get scared." Aura said skeptical.

"Don't worry, worrypoo." Unknown said.

"We have reinforcements."

* * *

 **Wow!**

 **If you can, pleas spread this story around. Get your friends reading it, then get their friends reading this, spread the message!**

 **You know, to be honest, I'm going back to school soon. Registration starts on Tuesday.**

 **Also, last week, I went to the Dominican Republic for vacation. A lot of stuff happened. I migbt explain in a new chapter of I'm Angry. I dunno.**

 **Well, I'm gonna post this. As always review, and if you can Follow and Favorite. And as always...**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYZ! BADA555W0RD HERE! We are here to advance our tale of war. But before we do, REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

 **Quintus: In times like these, a moral boost may be the solution! Oh BTW, they are "human."**

 **CaptainAwsum: To be honest, I will accept an Unkown that is vulgar but still wacky. Unknown is "known" for that. #newpun**

 **Speed: You have no idea how unstable GG Connection is going to get in this story.**

 **Not many people reviewed. Huh. Oh well.**

 **I do want to address one review personally, and that's Christian Wolf's. Look man, or girl, or whatever you are, I might still hate you, but our endless bagging is not to destroy you (at least mine isn't, I dunno about other people, you pissed a lot of people off) it is a suggestion that might actually help you. So I'm sorry. When you are reviewing, we all were assuming you are an internet troll. But your recent review to this story has changed my mind about you. You are an actual human being, and what your doing might seem good to you. So please, if you would, accept this apology, and get an account. It ain't harmful, and won't destroy your computer (or tablet.) Trust me, once people get to see your opinion, and enjoy your writing style, you will be a more likable person. I would even help you. Just PM me, and I will help you. Anyways, my apologies to you, Christian.**

 **For anyone that read that review, I ain't no bully. In fact, I pride myself in my guardian like personality. In fact, my closest friends are nerds who ended up being bullied. I stood up for them, and we bonded on a lot of things. This is where Blade's base personality comes from. He is practically me reincarnated into the Sonic world. He is a guardian, but is very cocky, and sometimes he can be a dick, but he means well. I love ALL my fans and anyone who reviews. But because my testosterone levels spike up after football/wrestling practice, I get very cranky, and sometime might respond in ways I never thought would be offensive. But in the end, I always mean well.**

 **That is all, now ONTO THE STORY!**

 **p.s: The Equestrian "Humans" do have traits of their race. I.E Unicorns have horns and wield magic, Pegasi have wings, fly, and have atmokinesis, and Earth Ponies are stronger, tougher, have faster RUN SPEED (Pegasi still fly faster), and are bigger.**

* * *

 ** _BADA555W0RD_** _**PUBLICATIONS**_ _ ** PRESENTS**_

 _ **THE THIRD CHAPTER OF "THE LAST HAVE FALLEN"**_

 ** _ALLIANCE_**

* * *

In the castle of Canterlot, the two mighty Princesses, Celestia and Luna, were discussing a fine, royal matter.

"Sister," Luna looked at Celestia with a face that said 'why the hell are you still argueing?' "I wasn't the last one to eat the royal cupcakes RECENTLY!"

"Define recently." Celestia asked.

"Ugh, you know what I mean! Keep eating all those cupcakes and you'll end up weighing 10 tons."

"Come on, sister. You know this divine body **(A/N: NOT A SEXUAL INDUENDO! Get your lives strait, perverts)** will always staty skinny."

"YOU ALREADY HAVE A BIT OF FLAB!"

Celestia looked down at her stomach. It wasn't fat, or round, in fact some people could say she was still skinny, if her stomach didn't jiggle.

"Huuuh." Celestia sighed.

"I guess your right."

"Now how about you go do that new Jazzercise thing?" Luna suggested.

However, before Celstia could respong negatively, a blue ball of electricity, with a diameter of equal to Sonic Boom Knuckles, appeared in the room.

"YOU JUST HAD TO MENTION JAZZERCISE!" Celestia said.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Luna defended.

Then the ball disappeared,nafter showing two familiar faces to us, but not the princesses.

"Unknown, why did I have to come here with you?" Aura asked.

"1. BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Unknown yelled. "2. BECAUSE THE STORY SAYS YOU CAME WITH ME!"

"The story?" Aura trying to sustain his annoyance. "What do you mean by the story?"

"The author of the story, BADA555W0RD, decided that you and me needed a bknding moment, so he decided this would be it." Unknown replied.

"...Or I just decided to come because you forced me." Aura asked.

"NO silly Aura. Get with the program!" Unknown said, getting in his face.

"Unknown, personal space." Aura asked.

While the two were having their arguement, the two princesses looked at them with WTF faces, then at each other, then back at the two, then they pinched themselves, then they winced, then they sighed. Luna walked up and bellowed in her Royal Princess voice.

"WHO ART THOU WHOM INTRUDE UPON THY ROYAL ESTABLISHMENT!?" Luna bellowed.

"OH SHIT!" Aura responded, turning arond with Aura engulfed in aura.

"Aura..." Unknown chastised. "Manners."

"First of all, don't be my parent." Aura replied later, but then depowered. "Second of all, sorry for intruding, Princesses. We mean no harm, and we came in a time of need."

Princess Celestia stepped foward,nstill ready to strike if needed. "Then why didn't you use the door. Whqt you, or your friend did, it makes you two suspicious. I'm surprised our guards aren't here yet."

"Yeah, the author tends to leave a lot of things out." Unknown cbuckled. "But as the anomily goes-K.I.S.S, Keep It Simple Stupid."

""What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"Huuh." Aura sighed. "He has the power to see into all alternate unoverses. All alternate universes." He explained. "Its complicated fo explain thoroughly, so we just call it 'breaking the fourth wall.'"

Celestia looked baffled. "Huh. That actually seems like one of my subjects. That also explains how he knows us. But, why are you in need of help."

Aura was aboutnto explain, but Unknown put hos hand on his shoulder. "I got this." Unknown said.

Aura loomed at him with bewilderment, then nodded. The only way the princesses will understand is not by words, but by visions.

So Unknown walked up to the Princesses, "Watch and see." He said seriously for once.

He then put thenpalms of his index and middle fingers on their foreheads, then concentrated on his memories of the war.

The Princesses suddnely went wide eyed for a split second, then back to normal. However, that split second felt like an hour. For the Princesses saw everything.

Firs. Blood. Dead bodies. Robotic debris. Even the brawl of a Mobian rebel and a robot infantry. Then they saw twp more such brawls, the ten more, then 25, 50, 100, so on and so on. It was brutal to both.

Then a giant robot appeared. A robot that made the castle seem like an ant. It was squashing the Mobian rebels. And then mowed through a city. It was attacked by our five hereos. The robot was managed to be backed up, but the heroes were horribly injured. Even Blade and Gold. Gold managed to fix everone up and not get wbiplash, but then got shot in the knee by a sniper bot.

The Princesses saw everything in that battle. And that one was the least brutal.

Then the vision ended. Unknown backed up a few steps.

"How can we help?" The Princesses replied unanomously.

* * *

"WHY are we getting up at SIX IN THE MORNING TWILIGHT!?" A "mare" named Rainbow Dash asked her friend, Twilight. BTW, she was called a mare because it is what the call females on the planet of Equestria. Don't ask why, its the same reason why we call females females. Anyway...

"I SAID the Princesses contacted me telling me that the Mane Six are needed effective immediantly." Twilight answered semi-calmly.

"First of all, but its SO early!" Rainbow reponded. "Second of all, why are you so angry?"

"Because you asked that same question ELEVEN TIMES!" Twilight said, gritting her teeth at 'eleven times.'

"Seer'osly, Rainbow. Toughen up." Applejack said.

"Okay, Applejack, HOW THE BUCK DO YOU GET UP AT FOUR! Let alone six." Rainbow asked.

"Apple flavored coffee." She said.

"You drink that mush?" Rarity asked, disgusted.

"At least its not Mtn. Dew Kickstart!" Pinkie stated.

"Whada buck is Mtn. Dew Kickstart?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie pulled some Fruit Punch flavored Mt. Dew Kickstart, popped the top, and gave it to Rarity.

Rarity stuck out her pinkie (remember, they are human), took a sip, then immediantly spat it out.

"That is AWFUL!" Rarity yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Pinkie asked. "At least the commercial was hystarical!"

If all you Fluttershy fans (including the author himself) are wondering what the mare herself is doing, well, she is with the other five, but is not talking. She's looking down, playing with her thumbs, and keeping up with the group.

If all you lazy readers want me to describe wbat they all look like, well, USE YOUR IMAGINATION! There is a lot of caps in this section. Oh well. Anyways, about an hour of this friendly bickering and sixteen more times of Rainbow Dash asking wby she had to be waken up at six in the morning later, the Mane Six finally got to the palace, and entered the Princesses throne room...

They saw our five heroes!

"Unknown, by help, I meant help from awesome aliens with tech twice as cool as Robotnik, not PRINCESSES WITH A PINK AND WHITE CASTLE!"

"Blade has a point, Unknown. Why bring us here in the first place? These, lifeforms, clearly don't have any advanced technology."

"Trust me, Glimpse. These guys pack more of a punch than you think. Plus this is technically..."

"A crossover. Really Unknown, why do you have to go to any type of writer and tell them to eavesdrop on us?"

"First of all, it ain't eavesdropping, Gold. Second of all, it's BADA555W0RD! He never updates anymore! Well, now he does."

While our heroes have their, discussion, each of the six, mares (yes, that is what the planet calls females. It's the same reason why we call females females) looked at them with confusion. Then the Princesses walked up to them.

"Ah, Princess Twilight. How nice to see you again." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, Princess! How are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Fair. I called you and the Mane 6, however, not for idle chit-chat, of course."

Twilight eyeballed the five individuals. "No kidding. Let me guess, they ne..."

"OOH, OOH, LET ME GUESS! They came here from a planet of war, and since their tyrannical meanie-pants wants to rule their world, they need our help! AM I RIGHT , AM I RIGHT?"

"Now, shuga, there ain't no possible way these five are..."

"Actually, Applejack, she's right." Luna rebutted.

"We will leave you two groups alone." Celestia said as she and Luna left. "Don't try to kill each other."

"Did she just say, don't kill each other?"

"EXACTEMUNDO!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Alright. Now girls, like always, we approach them with kindness. Remember the golden rule!" Twilight said as she approached the still argueing five.

"Um, excuse me?"

They are still argueing.

"Excuse me, guys?"

Still argueing.

"Um, ex..."

Rainbow put a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Twi. I got this." RD then replaced Twilight's spot, then bellowed, "HEY, EXCUSE ME YOU GUYS!"

The five turned around to face her. A second later, Blade formed a grin and whispered something into Gold's ear somewhat loudly for a whisper. The whisper made Gold giggle and Rainbow pissed.

"Look, it's Skittles."

"DID YOU CALL ME SKITTLES!?" Rainbow asked, recieving an anger spike sense from Aura and an Uh-oh from Rarity.

This question would most likely have an equestrian quiver in fear and immediantly apologize to her. However, Blade isn't an equestrian, and certainly not someone that is easily intimidated. The Half-Dragon stepped foward, smirking.

"What if I did, Skittles?" he said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..!" The Equestrian charged foward, kicking Blade's stomach after reaching 100 mph.

The superhuman did nothing but grunt. Rainbow looked at him with a wtf face.

"My turn." Blade said, attempting to grab the pegasus.

However, after each grapple attempt, "Skittles" kept evading the Dracohuman. (Yes, Dracohuman.)

"Gotta catch me first, slow poke!"

"Okay, NOW YOUR GETTING IT!"

Both Twilight and Glimpse face palm over the stuborness of their "athletes."

Before anything started to get ugly, Aura got in between the two.

"Okay now, enough you two!" He exclaimed. " Blade, we talked about this, we don't want a negative impression." Blade then rolled his eyes. "Now, can we all introduce our selves in a kind manner?"

"I don't know, emo." Rainbow Dash stated, still pissed off. "I think that asshole needs to give me something."

"HEY! I'm not an asshole!" Blade tried to rebut, when Gold pretended to cough and muffled, "Yesyouare."

"Blade," Aura said sternly. "Apologize."

Blade gave a sigh that a teenager gives when they are told to go clean their room (or anything for that manner.)

"I'm sorry for calling you skittles." Blade said.

"Thank you." Rainbow Dash was about to fly away, but Twilight stopped her.

"Your turn." She simply said.

"WHAT!? But what did I do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You attacked him. Now its your turn." Twilight countered.

"Ugh. Fine." Rainbow flew towards Blade. "Hey spikes." Blade turned around. "Huh?"

"Hey, I'm sorry for attacking you okay."

"Oh, um, no problem?" Blade said. Since the after his dad burned his mom, Blade has never received an actual apology. Something like this made him feel important.

No, this is not a BlaDash moment. This is just to add character to Blade. I am keeping my promise.

Anyways, Glimpse walked up to Twilight and asked, "I believe you are the, leader, of these other 5."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." She replied. "I believe your group of five are in a war. I'm sorry about all your losses."

"No need to apologize. My I ask everyone's specialties?"

"Of course. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am the Princess of Equestria here and my main talent is magic, so I am most likely balanced."

Twilight continued. "The rainbowed haired one with wings is Rainbow Dash. She is the fastest flier in Equestria, so her role might be scout, spy, or even a rushing attacker."

"The other winged mare is Fluttershy. She, lives up to her name. However, she is a really good medic."

"The blonde cowmare is Applejack. She is very strong, dexterious, and derermined. She would also be good for battle roles."

"The unicorn, Rarity, there is not very helpful, but once she gets mad, you don't want to be in her way. She would be good for battle once she is angered."

"Finally, the pink pony, Pinkie Pie, is... a wildcard."

"How about your guys?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Glimpse. To put it simply I am a balance war strategist and fighter. The 'bully' there is Blade, he is a tank, but he attacks with verocity and aggression of Rarity all the time, he also is a master of finding things. He is one of the generals on the scouting unit and the front lines. The 'emo' is Aura, who has both the power to destroy a city, and the ability to see your aura. He is the other general for scout and front lines, and also helps Blade in interrogations. The blue haired guy is Gold. He is more support than anything, having a healing power, but he can also fight, but his powers are powered down due to the nature of our enemies. Finally, the other brown haired guy is Unknown, and his name speaks for itself. He is a true wildcard."

"Okay, so you are very battle based I presume. " Twilight asked.

"We are fighting a war here." Glimpse replied.

"Right. So, do you want us to come with you to your world?"

"Yes, of course. We need to be back right away."

"Alright." Twilight held out her hand.

"Thank you for helping us." Glimpse shook it.

"Your welcome. Good luck." Twilight said.

* * *

 **Alright, LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! So please review. I hate school. But at least my football team is 3-0. YAY!**

 **Again sorry for taking so long. School SUX!**

 **Again, I am sorry Wolf, and I'll see you, in the next chapter.**

 **BADA555W0RD 0UT!**


End file.
